This I Promise You
by peace.love.jonas.kara
Summary: Alex Russo knows that he's her brother, but she just can't resist him anymore. All the little things just remind her of him- and she's about to tell him.


**Jalex Oneshot. Normally, I'm not really for Jalex, but this idea has been stuck in my head for quite some time, and I figure this is the only way to get it out. Please read and review; I love constructive criticism.**

**Author's Note: **_The only " he's, him's, and his's" that are bolded are the ones that are in Alex's thoughts. They are only placed their to show how deeply she feels for him, and are not put in dialog to show emphasis on his name._

**Oh, and I own nothing. Not Alex, Justin, or Max. No copyright infringement was intended.**

--

She admires everything about **him**, or does she? She can't have **him**. Or can she? She doesn't want to tell **him**. Or does she? These are the questions 15-year-old Alex Russo asked herself as she sat on her bed early Saturday morning. The clock on her nightstand read 3:15 A.M.

_Oh great,_ she thought to herself, _now a bunch of dead people are going to come and kill me_. Alex had just watched that movie, Amityville Horror with .. **him** earlier that day. And then, she just couldn't get it off her mind. Or was it **him**? Either way she was still up all night thinking about it.

The more she thought about it, the worse it seemed. She didn't know she had been crying, or had been doing so loudly, until her door creaked open. She felt her breath disappear, but then return when she realized it was her younger brother, Max. She thought it had been **him.** Max asked her, " What's wrong with you?"

Alex shook her head, " Nothing, can you leave?"

Max said, " Not really. It's three in the morning and you're sitting in bed crying, why would I leave?"

She shrugged, " Because, it's my room and I said so."

He laughed, " Technically it's Mom and Dad's room, you just choose to use it."

Alex rolled her eyes at her brother, but deep inside she was laughing at his reasoning. " Thank you, Max. I will be sure to use you as an attorney should the need arise, now leave!"

Max walked over to her bed and sat down, " Really, though. What's going on?"

The more she thought about it, the more she thought she should tell him. Max was only 13, but a good secret keeper. She thought and thought and finally said with hot tears streaming down her face, " Max you have to promise me something."

He nodded, " Okay, what?"

She said, " Promise you're not going to laugh at me, and more importantly, promise you're not going to say anything."

Max nodded slowly, " I promise you."

Alex sighed, " Max, I'm in love with Justin." Just saying **his** name made her heart hurt. She heard Max gasp for air, and put her head down. She said, " I knew it, I knew it was stupid."

He shook his head, " It's not stupid. You know, he's just another normal guy."

She said, " Yes, that shares my blood!"

Max said, " You can't help where your heart is, I think you should tell him.."

Alex shook her head, " Max, I can't. He'll think that's wrong... He'll laugh in my face."

Max looked at her deeply, " And what if he doesn't? What if he feels the same way?"

She shrugged, " And what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

He said, " Alex, the world is full of what if's, but you can't be scared of them your whole life." Max stood up and walked towards her door, " On this one, you can't go with your gut- you have to go with your heart." And with that, he disappeared into the darkness of the hallway. Alex laid in bed, thinking that maybe, just maybe Max was right. Tomorrow morning, she would grab **him**, and tell **him.**

--

Her clock then read 11:08 A.M. Alex stumbled out of bed, knowing what she was going to do today. She looked around her brightly lit room, and headed straight towards her closet. She carefully selected her beautifully unmatching clothes, and changed into them. After a quick brush of her hair, she went downstairs. Her mom was at the table with her dad. Her mom smiled, " Good morning, sunshine. Have a hard time sleeping last night?"

Alex's eyes immediately zipped over to Max, who shook his head stating he didn't say anything. Alex said, " A bit. I just wasn't very tired."

Her mom nodded and told her to sit down at the table and eat. When Alex's eyes drifted around the table, she saw her dad, Max, and **him**.

**He** looked up and said, " Can I help you?"

Alex immediately shot back, " Yes, you can. Stop breathing and that will take care of most of my problems."

Their mom said, " Guys, stop it."

Alex felt daggers at her heart- for she knew the words she just spoke were completely false. For the rest of the meal, Alex ate in complete silence.

--

When breakfast was over, and **he** raced to **his** room, Alex followed. She stood in front of **his** door and did yoga breathing techniques for about five minutes, then she realized she was about to do what she had to. She quietly knocked on **his **door, and **he** immediately opened. She started at **him.** **He** said, " Yes?"

Alex said, " Justin, I have to tell you something." **He **opened the door wider to admit her into **his **room. Alex said, " I'm not going to beat around the bush, or stall, or any of that. I'm just coming right out and saying that... I love you, Justin."

**He** stared at her quite awkwardly and said, " Uh, I love you, too?"

She shook her head, " No, I mean not like family love. Like real love.."

**He** said, " Alex, that's crazy. You're my sister."

Alex shook her head, " No it's not, Justin. I mean it, I am in love with you. I have been for about a year, now. It's just driven me to the point of craziness."

**He** said, " Alex, you must be drunk or something. Seriously, what was in your orange juice? Just, leave."

She stood up, " I'm not drunk, and there wasn't even any pulp in my orange juice! It was all natural- and so is this. Justin, I am in LOVE with you."

**He** said, " Alex, my god just LEAVE already? Okay? LEAVE! I don't care about this.."

Alex screamed back, " But why, Justin? WHY?!"

**He** said, " Because I don't love you like that, Alex. You're my sister. Now, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Alex ran out of the room in anger and sadness. She sprinted down the hallway and into her room. She closed it tight. She leaned against her door, her heart pounding as she began to count the teardrops that ran down her face and onto the floor:

_One_

_Two_

_Three._

--


End file.
